Why'd you leave?
by Zero'N'oveR
Summary: KxC.  She saw him there.  The place where she hated most.  She started to remember all the times with him..


Why'd you leave..

ZNO

An attempt on the pairing of Kira x Cagalli

People who feel queezy on incest, please leave. Also, this goes out to Inulover, a faithful KxC fan, and Third Time's The Charm, my one and only love.

Lastly, this has spoilers for GS, so please leave if needed.

Disclaimer: Won't own Seed. Will not own Seed. Wish of owning Seed.

* * *

A lone tear appeared from my eye. Filled with my emotions. I silently stood over his coffin. I questioned my thinking, my sense of logic. He was the only one who actually cared for me. Why'd you leave?

I can clearly remember how we met. Heliopolis. The place where everything began to cause this horrible war. It makes me angry to still think you thought I was a male! But then, I couldn't blame you, since everyone sees my "manly" features first. Amazingly, I worried over you after I was rudely pushed into the elevator. I-I wor-r-ried over-r y-you! Why'd you leave...

I now can think how we officially met. The desert. The place filled with sand, cactus and extreme heat. I smile bleakly when I recalled slapping you. Sure I was beyond happy when I saw you alive and well, but I still had to get you back for that shove. Great way to start our friendly relationship eh? Your amethyst eyes, jungle-brown hair, your heartwarming smile...I-I can't-t s-stand-d it! Why'd you leave!

Remembering our first meeting with Andrew Waltfeld. He was brilliant, able to easily decipher the pros and cons of war. However, the blunt of my memory came from when I appeared in a dress. I will never forget your face. A mix of happiness, surprise, and shock. Why did you have to leave!

I then thought afterwards, after the intense battle between you and the Desert Tiger. You felt so depressed when you had to "kill" him. It made me feel heartbroken to see you in such a state. Our hug...it was so warm, so fitting...like it was made to mold into one. I just can't believe you were involved with Flay! Why haven't you told her to get lost then? I told you she would greatly damage your life after the war. It would be comforting to brag it to your face, but in this position..I find it another painful memory and feeling to keep inside. W-Why'd y-you l-leave...

I remember later as the war progressed, you went missing. MIA, or Missing In Action. Basically, death. When I heard it, I just had to cry. It took every fiber of my being to keep myself from breaking down right there. I later sobbed in my quarters, which boiled my anger. I had to sadly take it upon Athrun. I want you back Kira. Why didn't you stay...

Then, when you came back, it was one of my most favorite moments in my life. You had lived, and brought us back the hope we had lost when we lost you. That accidental tackle, one of the most warmest feelings in my life. Your body, such radiant heat. I have harbored a crush for you Yamato. Why couldn't you stay...

The shocking memory appeared next. The death of my father. I recall quietly sulking in my room, until you entered, and sat next to me. You told me words of comfort, and we ended up sleeping together on the same bed. I felt really protected, secure in your arms. I wanted to stay in your embrace all night, but you had to leave early in the morning. I want you to stay...

Another shocking reminisce , when I have discovered that I was your sister. Your sister. I had to try telling you first, and try to erase my love for you. Both proved difficult, for I have lacked time and I secretly didn't want to lose my feelings for you. I can etch your face on paper when I explained our relationship to each other. It has etched into my brain. No matter what, I can not forget your face to this discovery. Why aren't you alive...

I greatly felt relieved when the war finished. I can then work of my feelings and the country of Orb. I couldn't help but cry when we three were in an embrace at the end. I just exploded with relief and joy when I got to see you and Athrun alive, safe and breathing. Why can't you be here right now and with me..

My last memory of you is your death. The amazingly accurate and perfect assassination to you. We were inable to obtain a single clue or evidence piece from the scene. My reaction to your death was astounding. Even though a full year has elasped, I have not lost a single bit of love towards you. I cried, and refused to eat for weeks. Athrun had to spoon food me. Lacus took it worse. She refused to sing for Plants/Earth/Orb, causing panic among them. She also refused to talk to anyone, and locked herself in her room. Why can't I do anything to get you back!

I hope you can understand these thoughts up in Heaven, with God. I hope you can watch me for the rest of my damn life. I have to now recontrol Orb, and get Lacus to help us finish what you have left, global peace. I know you can't see your results from Heaven, but we will try to make your dream come true. I wish to make you proud brother...lover...Kira..

I closed the coffin and walked off to Lacus and Athrun, watching the coffin being placed underground.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Current favorite games : Counter-Strike 1.6, and Gunbound 


End file.
